


The Courtship of the Master and King

by rimenorreason



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Engagement, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Recursive Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimenorreason/pseuds/rimenorreason
Summary: The ruse was broken, but only partially so. Life continued on, secret life still mostly intact. Now, Leo and Harry have a new secret. They don't plan for it to last all too long though.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Leo Hurst
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	The Courtship of the Master and King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArthurianScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurianScribe/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, ArthurianScribe!

It was a warm, sunny day in the middle of July, the searing sun roasting all those who chose to brave the outdoors. Unlike its name would suggest, the Dancing Phoenix was pleasantly dim and cool, a reprieve from the awful, sultry heat in the streets. And inside, instead of the dull listlessness of those walking about, there was an almost convivial air.

Tankards were filled with butterbeer, the liquid slopping over the edges as people spoke, their hands flying about willy-nilly. In a dark corner, a group of ashen folk lurked, observing the chaos but not entering the chaotic fray.

* * *

On a table, slightly separated from the chaos, was a glass of cool milk and another of whiskey. They sat, untouched, watched over by Rispah, the drinks having been delivered at their normal hour.

Harry and Leo hadn’t arrived yet, after all; they had far more important things to do.

They weren’t at the Serpent’s Storeroom, nor were they visiting Maywell. They weren’t even in the Lower Alleys at all.

Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor was instead host to these two individuals as they wined and dined. Elf Wine really was a lot more appealing as a cold and creamy dessert.

* * *

Fully sated, they meandered into the Lower Alleys, Leo’s arm around Harry’s waist, Harry leaning on his shoulder. Soft smiles on their faces, they strolled in deeper, past Borgin’s, past the Apothecary.

If a passerby chose to listen in closely, they could hear snippets of a quiet conversation continuing between the two; “…father…mum likes…she loves me…spring…until graduation…together…”

Suddenly she smirked, spinning out of Leo’s embrace towards a girl selling flowers by the fountain. She chose an orchid, tossing the maiden a coin, and spun right back towards her beau, placing the flower behind his ear.

* * *

Back at the Phoenix, confusion was resounding. The King was still missing with the Potions Master’s whereabouts unknown as well. The clamor within, once lively, had steadily gained a sharp, distinct edge. Gazes constantly flitted between the door and the two visibly empty seats, each person tensing with every minute of no news.

Suddenly, the door burst open; a girl appeared, lightly panting. “Cora, what’s wrong?”, asked Rispah.

In between heavy breaths, she puffed out, “they’re at the fountain, both of them. The King seems happy, or happier than usual. The same for our Lady.”

And the room relaxed, finally.

* * *

A lone voice rose up, “But what are they doing, exactly?”

Another, almost reedy voice: “Lady Harry promised to help all of us with potions after lunch, but she isn’t here yet. She didn’t even send a message.”

A third voice, fruity in tone, from the sole person who hadn’t tensed with the lack of news: “They’ll be here, soon. Don’t worry.” Rispah sounded almost eager, like she knew something the others didn’t.

And the noise levels once again rose; this time, with predictions of where Harry and Leo were and what they were doing.

The room vibrated in anticipation.

* * *

What most people in the Lower Alleys didn’t realize was that Leo was technically a pureblood. His mother’s family hailed from the lower alleys, yes, but when his father married her, he procured proper documentation for them.

He could’ve attended Hogwarts if he wanted, but the freedom, the life, of the Alleys compelled him to stay. He sometimes wondered how their relationship would’ve been different were he there, but everything turned out quite well, he’d say. His status meant that even if another marriage law passed, they’d be safe.

In the end, he loved her, and that’s all that mattered.

* * *

Harry was a halfblood. The ruse had fallen after the tournament, the world thought, but, as far as they had figured out, it was a male pureblood masquerading as Archie. Harry’s place was intact, the Alleys closing rank around her.

With the “reveal” she had been spending her school year in the Alleys, she needed to be present for “surprise visits”. So, she told Leo. And he protected her.

By the time she entered sixth year, her excursions there, to see Leo, were what she most looked forward to, after Potions.

For Hogwarts was a castle, but Leo was home.

* * *

Lionel Hurst and Harriet Potter were engaged on August the 12th. It was now the 13th.

She had proposed that evening – "Will you marry me?" she said; "I thought you'd never ask", he responded – and he then stayed the night before they shared the news with her family that next morning.

The happiest was Addy, who was jubilant to have her favorite as family. His parents were ecstatic too, as it was a joint brunch that the newly engaged couple intruded upon. All that was left was to announce the news to the Alleys: to the Dancing Phoenix.

* * *

The door slid open, quietly, gently, and two people quietly ambled over to their drinks, sitting just as they were when originally served. Sipping their drinks, they smirked at each other, and as one chorused, “Did you miss me?”. Spittakes ensued.

Once people finished their shock-induced coughing: “Where were you all day!?”

Rispah on the other hand, a teasing smile on her face, merely said, “You finally did it? Who proposed…oh it’s Harry. Did you make that ring yourself, darling?” Amidst the rising confusion, Harry giggled and announced to the crowd, “Meet my fiancé, the King of the Rogues,”.

* * *

“Leo that was an interesting brunch, wasn’t it?”

“That it was, lass. Though your father still doesn’t approve.”

“Don’t worry, mum likes you, as do Addy, Archie, and Remus. They’ll fall in line eventually. But your parents seemed upset I didn’t tell them in advance.”

“Addy loves me, more than she loves you. And they would totally steal you if possible.”

“Stop smirking, she just likes your magic. So, what about a spring wedding…?”

“Wait until graduation instead. Harry, that’s your 7th year. We’ll be together eternally soon enough.”

Upon approaching the fountain, they smiled, gazing into each other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a probable AU where the ruse is revealed, but only to the extent that was planned. So, the general public believes that Harry was down in the Alleys while random continent pureblood was acting as Rigel.
> 
> I swear all of these were 100 words in my personal word processor. AO3 is a cruel mistress.


End file.
